


Tres frenéticos minutos

by Inefable



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inefable/pseuds/Inefable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John logra convencer a Sherlock para que salga a desayunar y se relaje. Por supuesto, Sherlock no desayuna ni se relaja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tres frenéticos minutos

Sherlock está tirado en el sofá, distraído con las imperfecciones del techo. Ya hace tres días que no tiene un caso y los efectos están comenzando a notarse en demasía.

—Vayamos a desayunar —le propongo para que se relaje un poco y coma algo.

—Estoy comiendo últimamente —me responde él, casi leyéndome la mente.

Ah, sí, “comiendo”. Es verdad. A diferencia de su alimentación durante casos (que es nula), ahora sí come un poco de vez en cuando. Con suerte, hasta come tres veces por día, pero en cuestionables cantidades. 

Quizás debería empezar a preocuparme por este asunto. Ya puedo imaginar los titulares del Times: “Detective anoréxico resuelve misterio”. No puedo permitir que eso se vuelva una realidad.

—Vamos, Sherlock, es sólo un desayuno.

Lo escucho emitir un ruido que suena como un suspiro derrotado y le recuerdo que hace frío afuera. Se abriga de mala gana y me comunica que quiere a un café que está a dos cuadras. No me lo dice, pero yo sé que quiere ir ahí por su sector para fumadores.

Caminamos esas dos cuadras en silencio y cuando llegamos, Sherlock se dirige directamente hacia la nube de humo sin hacer comentarios. Afortunadamente para mí, todas las mesas están ocupadas y mi amigo debe conformarse con el otro sector, lo cual hace que su humor empeore de manera acelerada.

—Mañana podemos volver —le aseguro, un poco para consolarlo y un poco para que se vaya anticipando, ya que tengo toda la intención de hacer que desayune todos los días. Abro el menú y leo la sección de desayunos. Creo que voy a pedir lo de siempre.

Él no me contesta ni me mira, está demasiado ocupado mirando el piso y luego a una muchacha que se encuentra en el otro extremo de la sala. Eso me llama la atención. ¿Sherlock fijándose en una mujer? Enfoco mi mirada en ella por unos segundos, buscando alguna mancha de sangre o cualquier otra cosa que justifique el comportamiento de mi amigo. No hay nada, sólo una chica tomando café. 

—Tenemos que irnos John —me dice de pronto, poniéndose de pie y quitándome el menú de la mano. 

—¿Qué? Pero si acabamos de llegar —le recuerdo, con un tono de voz confundido y de seguro una expresión que también demuestra que no entiendo qué pasa—. Todavía no comiste nada. 

—Estoy en el medio de un caso, no puedo perder el tiempo con nimiedades.

Quiero decirle que comer no es una nimiedad, sino una necesidad fundamental humana y que por más que sea extraño y antisocial, _todavía_ es humano como el resto de nosotros... Pero su primera afirmación acapara demasiado mi curiosidad como para ignorarla.

—¿Caso? 

Sherlock simplemente asiente y camina con rapidez hacia la salida.

—Nunca observas nada, John —me reprocha al abrir la puerta y dejarme salir primero.

* * *

El marco de la puerta está rayado. Tres rayones. Fue un metal. No hay mesas disponibles. No quiero ir al otro sector. Voy al otro sector. 

Un hombre a mi derecha está llamando a alguien por celular. Es un celular viejo, tiene las teclas borradas. Presiona números. Notas musicales. 07467-825583. No es un teléfono de línea, es un celular. ¿Por qué el hombre luce sospechoso? Habla en voz baja, tiene barro en un zapato, una corbata roja nueva, el pelo rebelde, le duelen los hombros. 

Camino un par de metros hasta encontrar una mesa vacía. Está sucia. La mesera la limpió antes con un trapo húmedo, pero los costados todavía están pegoteados. ¿Qué es? Algo dulce. ¿Qué? Almíbar. Miro la silla, que es de roble y tiene una pata floja. ¿Mantiene mi peso de todas formas? Sí. Me siento.

John se sienta también y toma el menú. ¿Para qué? Ya sabe qué va a pedir, siempre pide lo mismo. Debería sacarle el menú de las manos. El menú. Impresión barata. Errores ortográficos. Se hizo a las apuradas. ¿Por qué? Una mujer con dos niños me pasa por al lado. Los niños la miran de una manera particular y gritan. Ella les dice que se callen, pero no los toca. No es su madre. Ellos no quieren que sea su madre. Madrastra. 

Hay doce mesas en el lugar, queda sólo una vacía. Está cerca de una ventana que da a la calle. Caminando por la vereda algunos transeúntes miran hacia adentro. Tienen hambre. Tienen frío.

John sigue mirando el menú. Tiene ojeras, no durmió bien. Le duele un hombro. Miro el suelo. Marcas de zapatos variadas y mezcladas. Suena un celular. Música moderna. El piso está gastado. John da vuelta la página y recorre el índice con un dedo. Hay un envoltorio de caremelos en el piso, al lado de una de las mesas.

En la mesa hay una muchacha tomando un café. Rubia, teñida, delgada, bulímica, treinta años. No. Cansada, muy cansada. Veinticinco años. No le gusta el café. Tiene un cuaderno sobre la mesa y lo mira. John todavía no se decide. ¿Por qué tarda tanto? Ya sabe qué va a pedir. 

La muchacha mira la hoja, toma una lapicera. Zurda. No. No es un zurda. La piel de su muñeca derecha tiene una marca blanca. Muñequera. Tendinitis reciente. Tacha algo de la hoja. Es una lista. Toma otro sorbo de su café y mira el reloj que está colgado torcido sobre la pared. La pared la pintaron recientemente.

John me mira a mí ahora. Me mira de manera que no puedo descifrar. Siempre lo hace. ¿Por qué? Y luego dirige su vista hacia la muchacha. ¿Por qué la mira? Que no la mire. El sector de fumadores sigue lleno. ¿Por qué la gente desayuna? No tengo hambre. Extraño el humo. La chica vuelve a tachar algo más en su lista. 

La camarera vuelve de la cocina. Todavía no vino a preguntarnos qué queremos. Hay mucha gente y está ella sola. Un hombre le dice que su pedido está mal. Ella suspira y se disculpa. Uñas cortas. Dedos largos. Tararea una melodía. Es artista. No quiere trabajar aquí. 

John devuelve su atención al menú. La chica rubia de la mesa vuelve a mirar el reloj y se muerde el labio inferior. Ya lo hizo muchas veces hoy, está morado. Quiero humo. Le duele la mano derecha. Termina su café. Deja un billete de cien dólares al lado de la taza. Guarda su cuaderno y la lapicera en una mochila negra. Es su mochila favorita, la ha usado hasta el cansacio. Está remendada con hilo negro. Se nota, pero no le importa porque quiere seguir usándola. No va a usarla más. No aguarda por el cambio.

La camarera se va de nuevo, esta vez con una bandeja llena de platos ya usados. Nuestra mesa sigue pegoteada. El hombre todavía habla por celular. Juguetea con las manos, mira hacia su alrededor. Amante. Sí, amante. ¿Por qué la llama a esta hora? La chica rubia está caminando hacia la salida.

—Tenemos que irnos, John.

Me pongo de pie. El hombre infiel cierra los ojos y se mueve en su asiento. Ah. ¿Por qué _lo_ llama a esta hora? Le quito el menú de las manos a John y lo arrojo hacia la parte pegoteada.

—¿Qué? Pero si acabamos de llegar. —Hace siglos que estamos aquí—. Todavía no comiste nada.

¿Comer? Sí. Comida. No. No hay hambre. No hay minutos. 

—Estoy en el medio de un caso, no puedo perder el tiempo con nimiedades.

John me mira. Quiere decir algo, no lo dice. Dice otra cosa. Sí, un caso. Asiento. Suicido. ¿Voluntario? No. Alguien la está obligando. No quiere. Ya se fue. Hay que seguirla. O no. Si se mata hay más misterio. No, ser humano. Cierto. De acuerdo, salvarla. Tal vez. Vamos. Camino hacia la puerta. ¿Por qué tarda tanto John? La pierna. Claro. No me gusta. Ahora sí tengo hambre. No hay tiempo. Me voy.

—Nunca observas nada, John.

* * *

Salimos al aire libre y veo que Sherlock se dispone a seguir a la chica a la que estaba mirando antes. Ella es su caso.

Largo un respiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. 

Sherlock camina rápido, pero, a pesar del dolor, lo sigo sin quejarme porque me gusta verlo así de animado y apasionado. Es lamentable que sean muertes y peligros inminentes las cosas que lo pongan de buen humor, pero eso es irrelevante, lo que importante es que él esté bien.

—No parece que la salida te haya relajado demasiado —le comento, casi con una sonrisa.

—Yo nunca puedo relajarme.

Y eso es cierto. Si bien fui incapaz de observar todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor como para percibir que había algo mal con esa chica, sí lo observé a él. Siempre lo hago y para ser un hombre con semejantes habilidades, es bastante increíble que todavía no se haya dado cuenta del porqué.


End file.
